Damned Love tribute
by adagioredshift
Summary: Albel is a detective investigating a murder trial, Fayt is an orphan left for dead. He has given up hope on living. Can Albel open him up again to the world? FaytxAlbel AU Previously bluexhairedxangel
1. Chapter 1

**New story from me! Don't worry i'll still update Opposites Attract, but I wanted to get this one down first**

**Fayt: NOOOOOO**

**Albel: You suck!!!**

**Areya: Yeah i know... -Grins-**

**Fayt: Oh your sick**

**Areya: Grow up you guys... geez**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Albel...Albel!!!"

Albel Nox lifted his head. Drool ran down the side of his mouth and he groaned. A Blue haired woman was standing in front of him, hands on her hips

"Falling asleep on the job? Why don't you clock out for now?"

"Go away Maria"

"Just about, go ahead I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah whatever"

Albel picked up his jacket and left. Albel Nox, 24 years old, he was a detective investigating a murder trial, the mysterious Leingod murder. It had been 2 months since it took place. Robert and Ryoko Leingod were brutally slayed, and their 19 year old son Fayt went missing. This murder is the most hopeless he'd ever seen. He sighed as he grabbed his jacket and stepped out into the rain

"I need a fucking car..."

The rain pounded on him as he walked down the street. How in hell did he ever end up doing this anyway? Albel hated everyone, and could care less about this case or any case at all. He kicked at a random can, sending it skittering across the street. His gaze fixed upon a boy sitting by a dumpster. By the looks of him, he had been sitting there for a while, Albel tilted his head, the boy's clothes showed he wasn't really homeless, he was dressed quite well. A woman sped past Albel and knocked her obnoxiously large bag into the boy's face. He made no effort or noise as he fell sideways. Even Albel was apalled at this behavior

"Bitch!!"

Albel shouted as loud as he could at the woman, who kept on walking. He walked over to the small bluenette and kneeled beside him. He recognized the emblem on the boy's blazer.

"Bachtein University? Isn't that an Ivy Leauge school?"

The crimson eyed man looked at the boy, who didn't make an effort to look at Albel. He was alive, Albel saw him breathing, but his eyes were glazed over, he had the look of someone who had given up.

"Come on kid"

Albel looked around, it didn't seem that anyone would be coming anytime soon. He picked up the boy and continued on his way home, this was so unlike him, but he pitied the small boy.

-------------------------------------

**I know this chapters short but that's how i've got it, anyway hope you like!!!! ** **chp 2 will be much longer though don't worry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chp 2 of DLT is out!! I'm finally inspired to do another chapter!!! I had this in the back of my head for the longest so yeah... w/e**

**Albel: Nah it's okay go back to the Naruto one!!**

**Areya: Naruto's on hold for now...I put like 5 chapters up that should be more than enough...**

**Fayt: But it's so embaressing!!!! -tear-**

**Areya: Oh Suck it up both of you...**

**-Both Fayt and Albel sulk in the corner-**

**Disclaimer: Nope...i dun own it...any of it...**

"Okay we're home"

Albel sighed as He thrust his keys into the doorjamb. The half dead boy limply hanging on his side. Luckily for him, no one else was walkinag along the street, unusual for a residential area like this, but Albel didn't complain. He'd ceartainly be an attention-grabber if the neighbors saw him carrying a body into his house. Espacially if he lived alone and barely had company. Maria was about the fullest extent of company he'd have, and even she grew to be a burden at times.

Walking inside he placed the boy on his couch. The boy's head tilted backward and hit the side of the couch. Albel cringed but the boy made no effort to respond yet again. His blank emerald eyed reflected the look of someone who had just...given up on ever being rescued. That sickened Albel. The poor child, lying there, he remembered the rude woman and her stupid bag...he felt like beating the shit out of her. He placed a blanket over the boy and sat at his feet.

"You wanna tell me your name kid?"

Nothing.

"How old are you?"

Nothing. This began to annoy Albel

"Hey snap out of it dammit!!"

He reached out his hand and brought it across the boy's face hard. Still not only did the boy not utter out a cry of pain, he didn't flinch or brace for impact. It was like he was awake but in a coma. His head simply tilted to the side and Albel noticed a bruise creeping across his face from his neck to his forehead. The impact from Albel's hand had made the tender flesh bleed.

"What a mess..."

Lights flickered as Albel stepped into the bathroom and flicked on the lights. he opened a drawer and pulled out a baindaid. Albel Nox was prepared for anything and everything. His motto was 'if you're not prepared then some surprise shit's gonna bite your ass!!'. He chuckled a bit when he remembered how Maria scolded him for being such an immature brat for a 25 year old man. But he had to agree...he did act like an idiot sometimes.

Albel walked back into the living room where the boy lay and it came as no surprise to see the boy hadn't budged an inch. His head was even in the same limp spot as it was when Albel hit him. He placed the large facial bandage he found on the boy's face. Pus and blood oozed out the sides making Albel shiver. That shit was just gross...

"Well, time to get dinner ready...Fuck i'll cook a feast just for you..."

he stepped into the kitchen and pulled out two frozen dinners

"Hope you like fried chicken"

Nothing.

Albel Preheated his oven until the respected beep came. He placed the meals in the oven and set the timer. Thinking that the sound and smell of preparing food would cause the boy to become active, Albel glanced toward him, but his efforts proved in vain, the boy did not move. He was a dead pale color, even paler than Albel, and he was almost invisible. Crimson eyes scanned the boy's body. He was still breathing, that much was obvious, so why didn't he interact? He was perfectly capable of doing so, and It was beginning to annoy Albel.

The aroma of cooking food wafted and taunted their stomachs and noses. The boy's stomach rumbled but he still didn't move. he didn't even look at Albel. His eyes just stared in whatever direction his head was facing.

"You hungry?"

The oven beeped on cue. Albel retrieved the food and placed one in front of the boy before diving into his own. The boy made a gesture, so small that if Albel wasn't looking he wouldn't have noticed it. He moved his eyes in the direction of the food, then Albel, then the food again. Albel looked back and nodded he handed the boy his fork and watched as if in ammazement and shock, as the boy picked up the fork and began eating. Finally he makes living gestures instead of just acting dead.

"Soooo wanna tell me your name now?"

Nothing. The boy just concentrated on eating.

Albel sighed. Well he was moving...it was a improvement.

After they had both eaten their fill, Albel dumped the food in the trash. He was surprised to see the boy active as if he had never seen another human alive before. Although he knew it would be a while until the boy came back to normal.

Two questions still remained though. Who the hell was this kid, and what the hell happened to him?

Albel had to know, he had to know NOW. He stepped up to the boy. If he could move on his own, he was damn well enough to answer a few questions.

he stopped when he saw him. The boy had fallen asleep. Not his come induced thing, but really asleep. The deepest sleep Albel had ever seen, and the boy seemed to be enjoying himself so much, Albel decided against waking him up

"Sleep tight kid...you deserve it..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I just decided to torture my muses more, so here's chp 3!!**

**Albel: You suck...**

**Fayt: NOT AGAIN!!!**

**Areya: Admit it...you enjoy this greatly...**

**Albel and Fayt: WE WILL NOT!!!!!**

**Areya: Whatever...**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? You should know by now...don't torture me further**

_"Ding, Dong"_

Albel rushed to the door as the doorbell rang. He had no idea why, but it seemed when the doorbell rang, it was a life or death situation to open the door. His Co-partner Maria was waiting on the other side with a smile on her face.

"Maria, what is it?"

"Well I just decided to stop by and bring you something to eat"

"Ah we just ate..."

"We? I thought you lived alone..."

"Yeah, well I..."

Maria pushed herself inside, much to Albel's dismay. She paused when she saw the unconcious bluenette lying on the couch.

"Albel...who's that?"

"I don't know...I found him half dead and decided to bring him home"

"Poor thing...did he eat?"

"Yeah i made dinner" His head tilted in the direction of the empty trays in the garbage. Maria handed him the bag which held takeout from some chinese restaurant with about 50 unknown letters in the name, and sat by the boy's feet.

"He's pretty cute"

"Uh huh..."

"I wonder where he came from...say do you think he's the missing boy in out case?"

"What the hell would make you think that?"

"Well, doesn't Fayt have blue hair? This boy has blue hair, and there aren't many people in this world with blue hair"

"You have blue hair"

"Yeah but I'm not Fayt..."

"In any case, Fayt is an intelligent kid. This one is well..." Albel twirled his finger around his ear to emphasize his meaning. "He can't even talk, and it was only about an hour ago that her even

moved"

"Huh?"

"He didn't respond to anything, not even being slapped in the face...it was so odd..."

"That is strange...it's like he wanted to die so much, he tried pretending he wasn't alive"

"You gonna keep him here?"

"Until I can find out who he is..."

"Right...well I wish you luck...Leiber and I have a date tonight and he hates it when I'm late"

"Oooook then...see ya"

Maria waved goodbye as she left the house leaving Albel and the strange sleeping boy all alone. Albel stared at the boy and shook his head

"I just want a name kid...that's all"

Albel's silent pleading led him nowhere, as the boy continued to sleep soundly. It found Albel wishing that the boy wasn't such a basket case at the moment. He began to wonder just how long it would take for the boy to recover, mentally and physically. His body was so baly bruised that it would take several days if not weeks for him to be strong enough to stand. Until then Albel was basically his bitch. He cringed at the thought of being at the by's mercy for that long. Albel Nox was no one's bitch!

"Jeez kid...you can sleep can't you?"

He dedided that the odds were against him and fell asleep himself.

When he awoke he was greeted by a pair of vibrant emerald green eyes. The boy had awakened and was staring down at him curiously. Albel jumped and grinded the boy in the nose

"Don't...do...that!!!"

Albel's anger turned to shock when he saw the boy curled up on the couch, his hand to his nose, holding back the blood that seeped through.

"Sorry kid...wait there"

He walked back into the bathroom and retrieved a bandage for him. He placed it on the bridge of the boy's nose and sighed

"I'm gonna waste all my bandages on you kid..."

The boy gave Albel the most mournful look he had ever seen, like he was asking forgiveness for even setting foot on the planet. It even made the seemingly mightly Albel Nox feel pity on the kid.

"Kid...don't look like that...it's pathetic..."

That comment seemed to shock the boy, as his expression immideately changed to his usual emotionless phase.

"What's your name?"

The boy's vision shifted to the side and he sat there in silence

"Come on kid I won't hurt you...I promise...I NEED to know who you are though"

The boy still said nothing but bueried himself in Albel's chest. Albel was a bit unsure of what to do, and just sat there looking stupid. He brought a hand up and ruffled the bluenette's hair gently.

"Whisper it to me then...write it down..but i need to know somehow"

After much hesitation, the boy finally move'kid clode to Albel's ear and whispered so faint he could barely hear it "Fayt..."

Albel was shocked "You ARE Fayt Leingod!!! The boy who went missing!!!"

**I'm so sorry guys...I try to get my chappies longer but I just somehow cant...I'll try my hardest to lengthen all my story chappies**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boy this story isn't nearly as popular as Opposites Attract but hey I'll update all my stories anyway!**

**Fayt: Nah it's okay you don't have to do that!!**

**Albel: Yeah really!!**

**Areya: I have to find a way to get those two together...I should call the experts**

**Fayt: Areya, what are you scheming?**

**Areya: Oh nothing!!**

**Albel and Fayt: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...**

**Disclaimer: All the ownage goes to squeenix...damn it...**

Fayt seemed to cower at the mere mention of his name. He lowered his head and refused to look at Albel. Albel couldn't believe it. The boy in his house was the lost heir to the prestigeous Leingod family fortune. The head of the family Robert Leingod was a famous genetic scientist who, with the help of his wife, Ryoko Leingod, had risin to a legendary status in the field. This boy was thier only son and heir to the fortune. It was surprisng to actually see him. When the family was interviewed Fayt was never mentioned or seen. When someone did mention Fayt, they got uncomfortable and immideately changed the subject. On one occasion Robert ordered a scheduled showing of their interview cancelled.

"Damn kid...I never even heard the Leingod's had a son until the massacre..." Albel put a hand on the shaking boy's shoulder "Well now thet you can talk...tell me more..." 

The bluenette shivered and shook his head accordingly. He refused to say more

"Okay...I won't force you..." Albel replied sighing "But you're gonna have to talk kid...I'm a detective investigating your parent's murder...and once they realize you're alive I'm sure people will come after you trying to get their hands on your family's fortune..."

Fayt looked down without saying anything. He looked at his bruised fingers and arms. 

"I still wanna know what happened to you.."

Albel got off the couch and locked his door. "Until then...I'll protect you...don't worry about it..."

he smiled at the boy and looked over at the clock "6:30...shit work's in an hour..." He looked back at Fayt. He couldn't take him to work. That'd expose everything. His best bet would be to keep the boy there and keep the doors locked. The poor kid...Albel felt like a monster keeping him alone in his house like that, but the boy seemed quite taken to him.

"Stay here until i get back from work okay?" He ordered the boy. As usual there was no response from him. Albel sighed and gave up. He got ready as usual, shower, getting dressed, breakfast. nothing unusual, other than the fact that there was a traumatized son of a murder case there. The possible only witness Albel and Maria had on thier case. He sighed pouring himself a cup of coffee into a portable heat cup.

"Man kid you are causing me some serious problems..."

As he thought, no response from the boy. He grabbed the cup and headed out the door casting the boy a lat look "Remember...no leaving this house" He locked his door and walked down the road. It was a sunny pleasent morning as far as he could see. The birds chirped happily, danding and bathing in the puddles of water from the rainstorm of the previous day. He walked quickly down the road, making up for lost time. It took him about 30 minutes to get to work. 

"I need a fucking car..." He said to himself

He walked past the spot where he had picked up Fayt. He wondered if Fayt would still be there if he had done nothing, just left him there. He would probably have still been there, people are assholes like that. The district office came into view. He stepped inside to be instantly greeted by Maria with her hands on her hips "You're late..." She said irritated 

"I was detained a while you fool..." He said looking off to the side

Maria's expression softened "Was it him again?" She asked unoubtedly referring to Fayt.

"Yeah...Come here a sec.." Albel moved her over to the side out of anyone else's earshot

"What is it Albel?"

"The kid...I asked him his name again this morning..."

"And..."

"You were right...it's Fayt Leingod..."

"The kid from our case!? Albel you cant leave him at your house! People will come after him!"

"Relax, fool...they don't know he's at my house...right now though it doesnt seem lke he's ready to talk...he's pretty traumatized about something, and it's gonna take a while to get him to normal..."

"Albel...he needs to see a doctor...obviously theres something wrong with him mentally!"

"And why is that!? The little fucker wont even let me take him out of the house! He's fucking traumatized!"

"But his condition will worsen if you keep him at your house!"

"He's talked to me! He told me his name! Isn't that enough for you?" 

"No it isn't! If you're not going to take him to a doctor, I will!"

"Fine!! See if he'll let you! May I remind you that the only reason he's still alive is because he is in hiding!!!"

"I know that...but it's a chance we'll have to take..."

Albel sighed. Maria obviously was dead serious abot the boy's well being

"Fine...after work I'll take you to pick him up alright?"

"Alright...thank you Albel"

Now if the timid boy would actually let Maria go near him was a good question. He shied away from Albel's touch many times. That actually left him to wonder how he was doing at home. What if he got hungry? Parhaps he'd be forced to leave, and then he'd be discovered, and kidnapped, possibly killed. After all the Leingod family fortune was immense. Albel had Fayt on his mind the whole way through work, and when it was time to go, he practically left Maira there

"Albel!!" 

He turned to see his blue haired copartner once again looking pissed at him

"What?"

"Have you forgotten ALREADY?"

"Oh! Right sorry...I got sidetracked"

"Yeah, right...get im my car Albel..."

Albel complied and got into the passenger seat quickly. Maria was terrifying when she was mad, that he knew.

His blue haired copartner got into the drivers seat and jammed the keys into the ignition, starting up the gas. the ride on the way there was pretty much silent, but Albel had a feeling something big was gonna go down

"Okay follow me" Albel said as he led the way to the entrance of his house. Shortly after fiddling with his keys, he opened the door and walked in.

Not much to his surprise, there was no movement on Fayt's part. He was still there, just staring at Albel as he entered.

"Here he is" Albel said as Maria walked in.

Fayt's face immideately filled itself with fear and terror. A look that even put a bit of worry in Albel himself. Perhaps there was something wrong with the boy after all

"Poor thing..." Maria said as she went closer to him. "His body is rigid...and his heartbeat is way too erratic to be normal..."

"I'll sit in the back and watch him" Albel volunteered

"Thanks Albel..."

"No problem...now let's get this kid to the hospital..."

**To be continued...**


End file.
